Black Cloud
by experimentalpsychologist
Summary: Cloud Black is thrown into the Wizarding world just as a war is brewing. Set in OotP. Not a romance fic nor a Sirius has a child fic.  Rated T for language. A lot of language. Disclaimer! Obviously I'm not JK Rowling and I do not own HP. Sadly.
1. Prologue

**Black Cloud**

_**A cloud is a continually evolving aspect of nature.**_

It's funny really. My parents were hippies. Yes, I'm talking straight up hippies. They listened to psychedelic rock, embraced the sexual revolution, and mostly likely tripped on cannabis, LSD and magic mushrooms to explore "altered states of consciousness."  
>So it's really no surprise they named me Cloud.<p>

It gets better. When I was seven, my first signs of magic showed.

I turned my raven hair white because I didn't want to be a black cloud. Black clouds were scary. Aram, my father, freaked out big time. He was so terrified he tried to kick me out. _Some hippie._ What happened to peace and smoking pot and all that shit? I mean, come on, I was fucking seven. What child seven years old could survive on the streets?  
>Crystal, my mother, was more accepting. She loved me for it, thought I was something special. Achieved something great, she told me.<p>

A few months after my twelfth birthday, Aram was hit by a bus and died on impact.  
>Crystal was devastated. She wasn't her ditsy hippie self anymore. Reality hit her like, well that bus that smashed into Aram. She thought it best to move from our little hippie commune in Oregon (United States) all the way to her old home in England. I wasn't too thrilled. Honestly, I could've cared less for Aram. I hated him. He treated me like shit whenever Crystal wasn't around. One time he even hit me. Leave it to hi, to ruin my life even after he was six feet under.<p>

I hated England too. Everyone was so fancy and posh. The first thing Crystal did when we arrived was apply for a job as secretary at a bank; apparently she went to college before her hippie phase. Apparently she had been normal at one point in her life. She started wearing these stupid pencil skirts and plain blouses. I missed the old Crystal, the one who wore long floral print skirts and bare feet; half shirts that showed off her flat stomach and piercing. I didn't think it could get any worse until she enrolled me in a school that required me to wear a uniform that consisted of an itchy skirt, knee socks, _shoes_, and an ugly grey shirt. My black curls were slicked back in a tight ponytail everyday instead of running wild and free like back in Oregon. She made me made take on her maiden last name, because us hippies didn't really have last names and she wasn't aware of Aramʼs. So by default we took on her father's; Black.

Cloud Black; exactly what I didn't want to be.


	2. Four Years Later

**Black Cloud**

**_Four years later and Order of the Whahh?_**

It was an average day. It was the day before my sixteenth birthday. My magic was stronger than ever. It wasn't controlled mind you, just strong. Whenever my emotions went haywire (which wasn't often) I could do some damage. Crystal went to work early in the morning like usual, and I bid her goodbye. I decided to skip school today, so I spent my time watching game shows and eating. I was big on eating. Luckily I inherited Crystal's tall, thin frame.

Standing at 5ʼʼ8 and weighing only 100 lbs. Gross right? I couldn't even gain weight if I wanted too. If I did, it just went to my boobs and hips, which I don't really mind. Besides, I run a lot. It's actually one of my favorite pastimes, besides eating of course. That's about the only thing that I got from her. Everything else about me was from my father. I'm mixed you see. Aram was half Native American and Black and Crystal was full on English; thus making my tan, caramel colored complexion. Crystal moved to America when she was just seventeen. One thing that I never understood was that my eyes were blue. Neither of my parents had blue eyes. My hair, as earlier mentioned was black and a horrible curly mess. (When not slicked as per school uniform) It stopped just below my chin actually.

Well, back to my school-skipping-Tuesday. I lazed away until about four O'clock in the afternoon when I realized my mother didn't come by for lunch. She made it a habit to stop home at two for her late lunch; I was home from school at that time. She could've just forgotten, but I was a worrier. I decided to call her work and the receptionist answered.

"You've reached the Bank of England. How may I help you?" I recognized the women's voice as Cindy Stone, I met her at a dinner party I was forced to attend. I enjoyed annoying her on a regular basis.

"ʻSup Cindy, its Cloud. I was wondering if Crystal's still in." I drawled into the phone. That's me, a drawler. I could almost hear Cindy's eye roll. She thought me very disrespectful. Whatever.

"No. Miss Black called in sick today. Was she lying?" Called in sick? What the fuck?

"Naw, I'm uh not home. I stayed the night at a friend's. She uh didn't answer the house phone." I lied.

There was a pause and, "Is this not your house number? We do indeed have caller ID." Eye twitch.

"Whatever." _Click._ Bye bitch.

So where _is_ Crystal?

_Brrring._ That bitch is calling back?  
>I answered the phone and huffed, "What do you want Cindy?"<p>

"Your Mum is dead." That was not Cindy, unless her voice got deeper and she turned to a creeper. But the voice continued before I could say anything,"The Dark Lord warned her not to come back. But she did, so she paid with her life. You're next Black. Watch your back." Then they hung up. Holy fucking shit. What the fuck is going on? My first instinct was to call the police and report Crystal missing. But then I remembered that you had to wait 48 hours before you called the 5-O. But maybe that's just in America, besides I'm pretty sure I was just threatened by a dude who possibly _killed my mother_. Strange, I never referred to her as my mother before. I reached for the phone ready to call the cops when I heard a loud crack outside. Like thunder, only the skies were clear. Two more followed then I heard a knock on the door.

They've come to kill me too. Oh sweet Mother Nature. _Why? _Should I answer the door? NO! Hide dumbass!

I ran to the restroom and locked the door behind me. I looked around and spotted the window. Yes! I stood on the toilet and tried to pry the thing open, but it had been a while since we opened this thing. I finally got it open when I heard the bathroom doorknob rattle. Shit shit shit! I was halfway out the window when the door burst open. I didn't even bother to turn around to look at my potential murderers. The only thing going through my mind was: _Get the fuck out of here. Come on…Almost there..._

"Ahhhhhhh!"

My murderer grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back in.  
>"Please don't kill me! I'm sorry for whatever I did. I didn't MEAN to turn Mrs. Cole's dog into a wolf. She was being a bit of a bitch and it just happened. Or is this about breaking John's hand? He grabbed my <em>boob<em>; I couldn't just let him get away without any damage. Or is it ʻcause I killed that bird? That was a complete acci-"

"Shut up!" I had squeezed my eyes shut whenever said murderer grabbed so I slowly opened one eye and peeked around. The killer holding me looked to weak to do any damage. He had graying sandy blonde hair and terrible bags under his eyes. There were to other people; a small pink haired woman and a large black man. The latter was standing outside the bathroom; it was to small to fit three average sized people, let alone that ginormous fella. "Please don't kill me." I whispered one last time. The older dude set me down on the floor and sighed, rubbing his face. "We're not going to kill you; we're here to protect you." Really now?

"Is that what you bastards told Crystal before you slit her throat or whatever you sickos did?" I shouted. I had taken a defensive stance with my fists held up; screw being a hippie. I ain't going down without a fight.

"That was the Death Eaters. I'm terribly sorry for your loss, although I am curious to how you found out so soon." The black man said. Talk about a deep voice.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Death Eaters? Like fire eaters or necrophiliacs? Ew. And you guys called right before you appeared. Saying something like _watch your back Black_." Haha, that rhymes.

"We didn't call. And Death Eaters are the Dark Lord's followers. So we better get a move on." The pink haired chick sighed. A move on where? Before I had time to question, the graying man put his arms around my waist and poof we were gone. Well, actually it was more like my insides got swooshed around and we appeared in a dark neighborhood. It was really creepy.

"Read this and memorize it." Pinky murmured, handing me a slip of paper.

"Numbe-"

"In your head!" She hissed. Sor-ry. _Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, __Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix._ Pinky took the paper and burned it with- is that a _wand? _Why am I shocked, we only just teleported, and besides, I can do magic too. I was interrupted from my thoughts when the houses started to separate and a new when appeared. I followed the weirdo magicians up to the house and we all stepped in. "Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix." Pinky grinned at me.

I couldn't help but grin back.

**A/N I most likely wont be able to update in a while. I'm sorry my chapters are so short. Please give me feedback. Flames too! Everyone needs a little criticizing now and then. **


End file.
